bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katheryn Fox
.jpg | portrayer = | cross = | years = 1977– | first = March 25, 1977 | last = | family = Forrester | alias = Katheryn Hawkins Katheryn Forrester | birthname = Katheryn Shepherd | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Forrester Estate Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer Founder/CEO of Forrester Creations | spouse = Greg Hawkins (1953–60) Sterling Forrester II (1961–80) Terry Grayson (1987–95) Dante D'Angelo (1998–99) Kristos Kiriakis (2009–13) | romances = Isaac Avery Dante D'Angelo Victor Kiriakis Brent Davis | father = Walter Shepherd | mother = Jennifer Shepherd | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Gina Douglas Cooper | sons = Bradley Hawkins | daughters = Amelia Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson Dorian Hawkins | granddaughters = Mikaela Blaine Katie Thompson Asia Hawkins | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nephews = Blake Cooper Channing Cooper III | nieces = Lily Blake | cousins = | relatives = Allison Avery (goddaughter) Vivian Grayson (goddaughter) Stephanie Newman (goddaughter) }} Katheryn "Kay" Forrester ( Shepherd; previously Hawkins, Grayson, D'Angelo and Kiriakis) Backstory Katheryn is born on October 25, 1935 in Jericho City to Walter Shepherd and his wife Jennifer Clarke Shepherd. Her father is very strict, cold and distant while Jennifer is warm and nurturing. Jennifer adores her daughter and does her best to protect Katheryn, whom she affectionately calls "Kay" from Walter's evil manipulations. After one particularly bad fight, the 9 year old Katheryn and her nanny are sent out of town. She returns to find her mother gone and Walter says she is dead. Katheryn comes of age at the mercy of her father. Katheryn develops a passion for sowing and designs her own clothes as a teenager. Katheryn hopes to one day start her own business with her designs and Walter accuses her of trying to rebel. To avoid her father's ridicule, Katheryn claims to have given up on designing and keeps it secret. Walter marries the 18 year old Katheryn off to Gregory Hawkins, the son of a local pastor. They welcome two children Bradley and Amelia. However, their relationship isn't without it's hiccups because Katheryn never truly loves Greg. However, she grows to like the companionship. In 1964, Gary dies from liver failure and Katheryn suffers nervous breakdown not knowing if she can live on her own. She also discovers she is pregnant again and gives birth to her another daughter Yolanda in 1965. Katheryn goes into a deep depression and tries to kill her children forcing Walter to take them away from her. Katheryn leans on Greg's best friend and business partner Sterling Forrester II for comfort and they elope soon after. However, Walter disowns Kay because Sterling is white. The couple soon launches their own fashion house Forrester Creations when Sterling discovers his wife's talent for making her own clothes. While the duo has a rocky marriage to infidelity and alcoholism on both their parts, they welcome their son Sterling Forrester III in 1972. Storylines 1970s In 1977, Katheryn and Sterling have been married for 16 years and business is booming. Fox Creations has become a household name. Barbara's entitled young niece Amelia Kane lays claim to her 12.5% of the company which upsets both Kay and Sterling. Sterling wants Amelia away from the company and away from their family immediately. When Amelia announces her engagement to Nicholas Grayson, Kay bribes her son Brock with early access to his trust fund in exchange for him marrying Amelia and forcing her to sign over the company shares in the annulment. Amelia reluctantly agrees because she doesn't want to hold off on her marriage to Nick. Though Amelia wants to work at Forrester, Katheryn refuses to allow it and instead hires Amelia's rival and Nick's stepmother Daphne Grayson to spite her. Nick threatens to expose the truth about Katheryn's son Sterling III unless Katheryn backs off of Amelia and she agrees. However, when Amelia suffers a miscarriage and goes into a depression, Nick blackmails Katheryn into giving her a job at Fox to lift her spirits and Sterling is furious. Daphne feels like Katheryn is sabotaging her when Amelia gets promoted over her. Meanwhile, Katheryn successfully convinces Sterling to run for senate and wants to hire Nick's estranged mother Valerie as his campaign but Nick and his sister Vicki do no know where their mother is and their father Terry refuses to contact her. Katheryn sets out to find her only for Vicki to be presumed dead. Sterling agrees to suspend the campaign so they can support their friends. Katheryn secretly hires her longtime friend Cookie Newman to run the campaign instead much to the dismay of her ex-husband Stephen. 1980s To complicate matters even further, Cookie is engaged to Brendan's rival and Katheryn's childhood best friend Isaac Avery. Katheryn is forced to play peacekeeper during their gatherings. Meanwhile, Katheryn is terrified when Nick confronts her with news that Amelia is starting to remember the night she was raped and Katheryn takes it upon herself to transfer Amelia to their international office in Europe to get her out of town. However, Amelia files for divorce leaving Nick devastated and blaming Katheryn. In the summer of 1980 during a campaign fundraiser at the Fox Estate, a crazed Amelia confronts Sterling with a knife and forces him to admit to raping her when she was only 13 in front of all of their guests. She then stabs him and Sterling dies in Katheryn's arms. 1990s 2000s In late 2002, Katheryn suffers a stroke from the shock of the revelation that she and Amelia are mother and daughter. The two start bond when Amelia moves into the mansion to help care for Katheryn after she is released from the hospital. However Katheryn is riddled with guilt by their past though Amelia agrees to let their rest. In 2003, Katheryn is shocked by the arrival of Drew Thompson and she immediately contacts Dante to warn him of the boy's presence in Jericho City. After Drew gets fired from his internship at Harmony Records, Katheryn hires him as an intern in the business office at Fox Creations. Katheryn tells Dante that Drew is getting more and more suspicious of her and to run him out of town. However, she quickly realizes that Dante will kill Drew and she has no choice but to come clean about everything. Katheryn reveals that Drew is Amelia and Nick's son that was stolen at birth. The three go to stop Dante from killing Drew and Nick gets shot instead. Amelia about to kill Dante when Katheryn reveals that Dante is Amelia's biological father. 2010s References